Of Beds, Silk, and Stitches
by bjont
Summary: Jack and Sally indulge in their new, king-sized bed. Oh-so-G-fluff.


Well, I wrote this quite some time ago. I'm not particularly involved with this fandom anymore, but I came across this little drabble while sorting through my documents and figured it was worth posting. It's rather pointless fluff, to be honest, but we all have to indulge sometimes. :)

Disclaimer: The Nightmare Before Christmas was directed by Tim Burton, who owns pretty much everything.

* * *

"Hmmm... Right there. Agreed?"

Jack Skellington turned from the burly movers to face his red-haired wife, who nodded her consent. The sour-faced phantoms dropped the king-sized, four-poster bed a few feet south of where the newly-wedded Pumpkin King had requested, despite the couple's quick decision. Without uttering a single word, the quartet of muscular apparitions vanished from the room.

"The room looks so... small," Sally whispered, coming up behind Jack and taking his hand.

"You're right. It does. But in a good way," he decided. "In a homey sort of way. I think we should make it." Sally looked vaguely confused until Jack, who had been rummaging in a large bag, revealed a bundle of silken sheets, dyed a deep blue. "I thought this would bring out your stitches," he confessed, as they spread the sheet over the thick mattress. The ragdoll laughed and self-consciously touched a finger to one of the many scars connecting her entire body. "Which are beautiful," the skeleton added with a grin, before frowning at his handy work with the sheet.

"You have to tuck it all the way under the mattress, like this," Sally informed him, crawling over the bed and pulling the sheet smooth. Jack nodded thoughtfully before grabbing her by the waist and pulling her down onto the bed.

"Comfy," he commented, rolling onto his back and pulling her close.

"Very," she agreed, smiling bashfully. Jack gave her a quick peck on the lips before sitting up.

"Where are the pillows?" he asked, glancing around the room. Sally shrugged. Jack rose and began searching the room while she finished straightening out the sheets. He finally found them, tucked into a corner, nearly oozing dark feathers. Grabbing the pillows, he tossed one toward the bed--and hit Sally directly in the back of the head.

"Hey!" she cried, whipping 'round and taking hold of the pillow. Jack grinned.

"Whoops." Sally pouted and raised her arm to throw it back at him. "Hey, whoah..."

He raised his hands in defense. She chucked it across the room, and gave a victorious cry when it slammed into his face. The pillow quickly returned, but she dodged his throw and then proceeded to hit him again. The rather childish pillow fight continued for a few minutes, before Sally collapsed on the bed, exhausted from laughing. Jack, his arms full of pillows, came and sat next to her. He carefully arranged the cushions at the head of the bed before leaving the room. By the time he returned, he had donned his pajamas and was carrying a thick book, which he carefully set on a small, bedside table. Sally had taken this opportunity to change as well, and the two crawled into their new bed with tired satisfaction. In order to take advantage of their newfound space, the couple spread out so that the tips of their fingers touched only if they spread their arms out all the way. Jack yawned and pulled the covers up to his chin.

"Goodnight, Jack," Sally murmured.

"Goodnight," he replied softly. A few moments of timid silence passed. The room was dark, and the space beside Jack was cold and lifeless. There was no comforting, rhythmic breathing warming his chest, and when a chilling breeze swept through his bones there was no one to pull close and tight. He felt alone.

"Sally?" Jack whispered, half hoping not to wake her and half hoping she was already awake.

"Yes?" came her sleepy voice in response.

"Well, it's just that.." he thought for a moment. What would she think, the King of Halloween uneasy in nothing more than a large bed? Maybe she'd understand..

"What is it?" she asked, sounding more awake.

"Umm.. I'm lonely."

"...Really?"

"Yep."

"Oh." Silence. "Well, I'm a little lonely too."

"Really?"

"Yep." There was a quiet rustling in the silken sheets and Jack felt Sally's arms slip around his ribcage. He pulled her closer, enjoying the familiar spiced-autumn smell of her hair. She nestled into his chest and gave a happy sigh.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too."

* * *

Reviews are loved. :)


End file.
